disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. Background Personality and Trait Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore James, she appears to actually love and care about her brother, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respectful towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries to keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counterspell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her--this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like her father, Amber is also naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used up all three of her wishes and when she accidentally activated the Amulet of Avalor's safeguard by stealing it from Sofia. Physical appearance Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. In Queen Amber, she can turn into an IceWing. She has white teeth, body, scales, and top wings. She has baby blue belly scales and ice fragments on her neck. Her bottom wings are blue. She has white horns and blue eyes. Terra Monsters Precious the Peachic A Peachic who is very precious to Amber. It’s her name and personality because like her, she loves wearing fashionable clothes and tiaras, not to mention jewelry, but she can sometimes be a little greedy. Lotus the Mantilash The most gracious Mantilash who loves to do fan dances like her twin sister, who only does wind ballet. Lady Fluff the Hythea A Hythea who may be cute and fluffy, but is also vain, arrogant, and selfish. One thing she really doesn’t like is getting her fur dirty, so it’s off to the bathtub for another bubble bath. 'Trivia' To see the trivia, click here Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Magical Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Students of DJES Category:Musicians Category:Sisters Category:Nieces